


my body is your party, baby (nobody’s invited but you, baby)

by sekai_tbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Language, Lapdance, M/M, Pole Dancing, Porn With Plot, Smut, Stage Names, Strip Tease, Stripper!Sehun, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, ceo!jongin, secretary!jongdae, slight xiuchen, stripper!minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: “Great!” Jongdae’s face brightens up, and it’s as if his little outburst never happened. “I know just the place we can go to! We can unwind with some whiskey, and even better, we can look at some good-looking guys dancing while doing so.” He says with a waggle of his eyebrows.“Wait,” Jongin lifts his hands up and waves them frantically, “Are you talking about a strip club?! Are you out of your mind? I’m not going there!”-or the one where ceo jongin gets dragged to a strip club and he’s having a lousy time until a pretty boy gets on stage and catches his attention





	my body is your party, baby (nobody’s invited but you, baby)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> so i tweeted out a sekai stripper!au prompt on twitter a while ago, and a lot of people seemed interested in it, so i decided to write it. and this is the result!! im pretty excited about it, so i really hope y’all will enjoy it ^^
> 
> fyi, just in case someone doesn’t know, wu shixun is sehun’s chinese name, but i use it here as his stage name so don’t get confused!! :)
> 
> title from ‘Body Party’ by Ciara
> 
> enjoy~

“You coming into the office today?”

Jongin holds his phone in between his ear and shoulder as he fastens the buttons on his crisp white shirt. He sighs, “Yeah, sorry. Remember how I told you someone moved into the penthouse above my apartment two days ago? Well, whoever lives there decided to blast music all night so I couldn’t get to sleep right away. I must’ve managed to knock out at some point but, I ended up sleeping through my alarm.”

The person on the other line hums in understanding, “Why don’t you stay home and try to get some more sleep, then? You know I can handle things here for a while.”

Jongin smiles, tucking his shirt into his grey and white striped slacks, “I know you’re more than capable, Jongdae. But what kind of boss would I be if I dumped everything on my secretary? Besides, I still have to go over the proposal for Oh Inc., anyway. I’m just going to pick up something to eat, and I’ll see you in a bit.” He bids the other goodbye, knots a simple black tie under his collar, and shrugs on his matching suit jacket. Pocketing his phone and keys, he pauses to slip on his black dress shoes before walking over towards the front door.

He exits his apartment, the door shutting behind him with a soft ‘ _beep_ ’ as the electronic door lock activates. Walking down the quiet hallway, Jongin stops at the elevator at the end, reaching his hand out to press down on the call button. He watches the red numbers move on the display above, noticing that the elevator makes a stop at the 15th floor; the floor above his.

He frowns. It looks like his noisy neighbor’s already been out and about and has just returned home. How they managed to get up before Jongin is a mystery, especially considering they probably didn’t get much sleep either. Jongin shakes his head. If he had the time to spare, he’d take the elevator up, and give the other a piece of his mind for disturbing his precious sleep time. But he has more pressing matters to take care of, like his CEO duties at his clothing company, and also coming up with new fashion designs.

Still, he can’t help but wonder who the person on the 15th floor is like. He hasn’t met them yet, so he doesn’t even know what this person looks like. Are they a male? A female? What do they do for a living? Obviously, they must make a lot of money to afford the ‘Presidential Penthouse,’ as they call it, when rent in the regular apartments that Jongin currently lives in is already sky high. They must also have some connections to blatantly break the noise restrictions without even facing a penalty.

Jongin’s thoughts are momentarily disturbed by a ‘ _ding_ ,’ the metal doors of the elevator sliding open in front of him, the bright lights inside flooding into the hallway. He steps into the empty lift, and faces the electronic panel, finding his finger unconsciously move to hover over the button for the 15th floor. Shaking his head with a scoff, Jongin moves his finger down and presses the button for the parking garage, the button lightening up red as the doors slide shut.

-

“Oh, you’re still here?”

Jongin looks up from the glare of his screen to look up at the doorway to his office, finding Jongdae peeking in his head. “Yeah. I still have to finish up the drafts for the new store we’re opening up in Busan.”

Jongdae steps into the room, and plops down into the plush seat in front of Jongin’s desk, “But, construction doesn’t even start until early next year. Why are you working on that now?” He asks, a disapproving frown on his lips.

“The quicker I get this done, the less I have to worry about it, and the more time I’ll have to focus on other things,” The younger answers with a nonchalant shrug.

Jongdae shakes his head with a tut, “It’s no wonder why you’re our CEO, you’re always putting the company first.”

Jongin lifts an eyebrow at him, his eyes narrowing, “I’m sensing a but in there somewhere.”

“ _But_ ,” Jongdae accentuates, his arms coming to cross over his chest in an attempt to look stern, “You’re working way too hard. You’re gonna burn yourself out.”

Aside from being his personal secretary, Jongdae is also one of Jongin’s best friends, so Jongin understands that the other is concerned for his well-being, but nonstop working is what comes with the territory of being in his position.

“Jongdae,” Jongin starts, tone unyielding. “I’m fine.” He insists.

“You’re _not_ fine. You work seven days a week designing clothes and running this whole company, you go on countless trips out of the country, and you’re just always on the move. When’s the last time you’ve done something for _you_ , and not the company?”

Jongin sighs, running a hand through his grey locks, “Seriously, I’m good-”

The raven-head suddenly rises to his feet and slams his hands on the flat of the desk, making Jongin jump in his seat, “At least take a break! You’ve been in your office all fucking day! You’re gonna go blind from staring at your screen for so goddamn long!”

Jongin blinks in shock. It’s not often that Jongdae loses his cool like this, so he carefully nods his head, afraid of upsetting the other further, and gently says, “A-Alright, I’ll take a small break.”

“Great!” Jongdae’s face brightens up, and it’s if his little outburst never happened. “I know _just_ the place we can go to! We can unwind with some whiskey, and even better, we can look at some good-looking guys dancing while doing so.” He says with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Wait,” Jongin lifts his hands up and waves them frantically, “Are you talking about a strip club?! Are you out of your mind? I’m not going there!”

Jongdae drapes the upper half of his body on the desk and loudly whines, sounding more like a child than the grown adult that he is. “Whyyyy nottt??”

Jongin huffs, crossing his arms, “Those places are sleazy as hell.”

“Not this one!” Jongdae persistently argues, “It’s a private club, so it’s classy and respectable. Trust me; I go there all the time.” He says, ignoring the questioning look his friend throws him, “ _C’mon_ , Jongin. It’ll be a great way to let out some steam, so I’m not taking no for an answer.” He rounds around the desk and latches onto Jongin’s forearm, hauling the boy to his feet and dragging him across the office to the door.

“Jongdae, stop,” Jongin tries, but the elder ignores him, and no matter how hard he tries to wiggle his arm free, Jongdae only grips harder.

The younger winces, “Hey, ow, I kinda need my arm to work, y’know,” He mutters and Jongdae laughs, loud and obnoxiously.

“Then stop trying to put up a fight with me. You know I always win.” He gloats, and Jongin _does_ know. Whenever Jongdae sets his mind on something, he’ll do everything in his power to see things through to the end. It’s the reason why he’s so great at being Jongin’s secretary. The elder is relentless, always managing to get through to the hardest of clients and potential business partners. And so Jongin surrenders, a heavy sigh falling from his lips.

Jongdae grins in satisfaction, “Now that’s more like it.” He pushes Jongin towards the elevator, and the other begrudgingly follows.

-

Jongin was having a lousy time. There was just no other appropriate word to accurately describe his experience so far in **Cloud** **9**. ( _‘Such a cheesy ass name for a club,’_ Jongin can’t help but think with a shake of his head).

The place is incredibly dark, and the colored strobes lights are used too enthusiastically that Jongin finds himself squinting just to even _see_. The music was beginning to give him a headache, also; it was extremely loud, the thumping bass insistent against his eardrums. He supposes people don’t come here for the ambience or the music, anyway.

Jongdae had found them seats near the stage. The only redeeming quality in Jongin’s opinion was that there were only a few people dotted around the room. Apparently, according to his secretary, at least, the money required to be a member of the club was high enough to keep the number of members low, not to mention the number of men who openly indulged in this particular guilty pleasure was even smaller. Whatever the reason, Jongin was grateful he didn’t have to rub elbows with a bunch of horny, sweaty pigs reeking of alcohol.

The drinks Jongdae ordered soon arrive, and Jongin picks up his glass, taking a large swig and grimacing at the taste. He isn’t too fond of alcohol, but he feels like he’s going to need it if he’s going to have to stay here any longer. It’s a bit warm with all the flashing lights around them, so he undoes his tie, letting it dangle around his neck. He pops a few buttons open on his shirt as he looks towards the catwalk.

Names are periodically announced on the speakers, boys coming out in varying levels of undress, gyrating to the music, swinging on poles, holding different props, all with their own signatures styles and skills. Most seem attractive, handsome faces with fit bodies, but they’re just not doing anything for Jongin.

Jongdae, on the other hand, seems _quite_ preoccupied with a boy with black hair and piercing eyes, clad in a leather outfit. They seem to be acquainted, what with the way Jongdae had exclaimed _Minseok_ , and the other had quickly made his way over, a bright smile on his face. It didn’t take long for their friendly greetings to turn filthy, Minseok moving onto the floor in front of Jongdae, running fingers over the other’s calves and knees, a look of seduction on his face. Jongin quickly looks away; that was way more than he needed to see.

The CEO looks down at his phone, opting to go through his various e-mails than focus on anything else. He makes a mental note to never listen to Jongdae’s ideas of taking a break, no matter how scary the other got.

“You’re missing the show,” comes a voice from Jongin’s side. He looks up from his phone, blinking at the man sat next to him. The boy is a similar height to Minseok, though slimmer compared to the other stripper’s more muscular frame. He’s pretty, with smoky eyeshadow on his eyes, and lips tinted a coral red.

“Uh, yeah. This isn’t really my scene,” Jongin says, and the guy grins.

“Ahhh, I see.” He drawls, placing his elbow on the table and leaning his chin on his open palm, “You were dragged here by your little friend over there, right?” He inclines his head towards Jongdae.

Jongin nods, “Yeah, pretty much.”

The boy looks up at Jongin through his lashes, an act of innocence with a predatory intent behind it as he drags the fingers of his free hand over the CEO’s arm, “How about I take you someplace more _quiet_ so I can help you _relax_ , then?” He offers, tone flirtatious.

“I’m fine, thanks,” Jongin tells him, a tight smile on his lips. He knows the guy’s only doing his job, but he’s really not interested.

The other continues, “Are you sure? I’m sure I’d be way more fun than your phone.”

Jongin opens his mouth, about to deny once more, when the room suddenly goes black. He would’ve panicked had it not been for the series of ecstatic whoops that resounds around the room in response, and he figures this is all part of the show.

A series of synthesized stems crackle from the speakers, and Jongin vaguely recognizes them as the beginnings of Beyoncé’s ‘ _Drunk in Love_.’ The strobe lights flash on and off in quick succession, giving Jongin a glimpse of what seems to be a figure sitting backward on a chair, long legs spread and straddling the seat. A cool fog begins to cover the stage as a heavy, thumping percussion begins, the center light finally locking onto the person. Jongin can’t see the other’s face while they’re facing the other way, but he does see that the dancer has long, platinum silver hair, broad shoulders covered in a black and white checkered jacket, and light washed jeans on his legs.

“ _Wu Shixun_!” The men around the stage yell out, the catcalls and whistles not seeming to ruffle the young man on stage as he runs a hand through his hair, fingers curling and tugging on the locks as he glances over his shoulder at the crowd. He’s wearing a black, lace mask encrusted with gems around his eyes, and Jongin feels his mouth go dry as he feels himself being pulled in to those deep, brown orbs of his.

Shixun begins to move, movements slow as he gets up from the chair, rocking his hips in a z formation and leaning over the chair to bend at the waist, his ass sticking out. Jongin finds his gaze instantly locking onto the dancer’s plump bottom, the shape accentuated by the tight jeans the other is wearing. The boy reaches a hand back and slaps his ass, the flesh jiggling before he gropes at it, fingers gripping and kneading. Jongin watches, mesmerized, and vaguely feels his hand twitch, as if it’s itching to replace the boy’s hand with his own fingers. Shixun gradually drops into a squat, bouncing on the balls off his feet a few times before swiveling his hips in a tight circle, shaking his ass as he lifts himself up.

Turning around to fully face the audience, Shixun drops back into the chair, legs slowly spreading wide open again. He drags his hands down his chest torturously slow, then runs them over his inner thighs a couple of times, feeling himself and biting his plush bottom lip suggestively. His head tips back to expose his pale neck, back arching at a curve as his fingers latch on the zipper of his jacket. He unhurriedly pulls the tab down to reveal he’s wearing nothing underneath, making the men go wild at the revelation. His body sinfully waves as he moves to his feet, slipping the jacket off his shoulders and throwing it to the ground. He brushes his hands over his newly exposed skin, his pink lips forming an ‘o,’ back arching, and eyes falling shut as his fingertips press into a nipple.

Jongin swallows thickly at the expression on Shixun’s face, finding it completely erotic, and he can’t help but wonder if his nipples really are that sensitive, or if Shixun’s just playing it up for the show. Either way, the crowd eats it up, money flinging onto the stage in showers.

The boy makes his way closer to the front of the stage, moving his body in sensual waves, throwing flirty smiles at the crowd and dragging his tongue over his lips. He pauses to slowly bring his hands down to the front of his jeans, and Jongin stops breathing. Shixun deliberately takes his time in popping the button open, long, pretty fingers dragging the zipper down to expose a perfectly sculpted lower abdomen. He turns around as he shimmies out of his pants, bending over once the material is past his thighs, and Jongin can feel his body heating up as he takes in the black booty shorts, the material snug on his ass. He removes his jeans entirely before facing forward again, and Jongin swears he’s never seen anyone more beautiful.

Shixun’s body is a sight to behold. He isn’t overly buff, but he isn’t completely soft either, his abdominal muscles nicely defined; v line prominent. His pale skin is flawless, and Jongin wants nothing more than to mark it up, suck love bites into the column of the boy’s neck, press bruises into those sinful hips as he grips them while he fucks hard into the dancer. He imagines Shixun’s body glistening in sweat as the boy writhes and arches underneath him, those _lovely_  thighs squeezing around his waist, loud whines and moans falling from his pretty lips as he’s filled up again and again.

As if reading Jongin’s dirty thoughts, Shixun suddenly sets his sights on the CEO, causing Jongin’s breath to hitch in his throat. Bare feet move across the stage, step by step, and Jongin is unable to make his brain comprehend that this ethereal boy is now standing in front of _him_.

Shixun leans over, “Haven’t seen you here before. I’d remember such a handsome face. First time?” He purrs into Jongin’s ear, barely audible over the music.

Jongin swallows hard. Shixun smells incredible; a hint of sweat and musk, but mostly of roses, the fragrant sending Jongin’s mind into overdrive, and he offers a stilted nod in reply. Shixun grins and he reaches out to yank the tie off Jongin’s neck.

“Sit back and enjoy the show then, baby,” He says, throwing Jongin a wink as he straightens up. He snaps the tie like a whip before turning around and holding the tie in both hands, jutting his ass out as he drags the material across the top of the backs of his thighs. Shixun snaps the tie again, this time gripping it in between his thighs. The tie goes higher and higher up, until it snugs itself against Shixun’s crotch. He swings his hips from side to side, grinding onto the tie, the whole time locking eyes with Jongin and _fuck_ , it shouldn’t be so hot, but it is.

The dancer drapes the tie around his neck as he leans into Jongin’s space again, “If you want your tie back, meet me in my dressing room after the show is over.” He pulls back with a dangerous smirk on his lips, and walks off to entertain the other guests for a bit more as the song comes to an end, the lights shutting off again.

When the lights come back on, another stripper has replaced Shixun, and Jongin is finally able to look away.

“Wow,” comes a voice by Jongin’s side, and he jumps. He’d forgotten about the other boy who he’d been talking to before. “I don’t know whether I should be offended that Shixun was able to get your attention,” he pauses and flicks his eyes down to Jongin’s lap, the CEO following his gaze and flushing when he sees the tent in his pants, hands coming down in a poor attempt to hide it, “While I couldn’t. Or, be impressed by the fact that you got invited to Shixun’s dressing room. He’s _never_ invited anyone to meet with him in private.”

He pats Jongin’s forearm before getting up, “C’mon.”

“What? I-I don’t-” Jongin starts, but the boy cuts him off with a roll of his eyes.

“I’m just gonna take you to Shixun’s room, calm down, sheesh. Follow me, or don’t. It’s your call.” He starts walking off.

Jongin has a mental debate with himself, but it only lasts for a second before he’s making up his mind. He turns to tell Jongdae where’s he going but sees his secretary still getting handsy with Minseok, and decides to just catch up with the other later. He pushes himself up from his seat and quickly catches up to the other.

-

Jongin finds himself standing in front of a thick wooden door. There isn’t anything special about it, but Jongin feels his heartbeat hammering in his chest at the thought of what’s on the other side; or rather, _who_.

“Have fun, tiger,” His guide says with a grin before knocking on the door and scurrying off. Jongin hears the door open with a click not even a second later.

“There you are. Thought you’d gotten lost. Or changed your mind.” Shixun mumbles, pulling the door just enough to peek out at his visitor. Jongin could see that the boy was now wearing a silk, white robe, and the black mask was nowhere in sight, letting the CEO see every inch of the boy’s beautiful face.

What little Jongin could see of the room beyond him was decorated spaciously, a couch tucked in a corner and a pole attached from floor to ceiling in the middle. It also smelled of the same rose perfume he’d smelt on Shixun earlier.

“I’ve got your tie over here,” Shixun pulls away and walks over to his vanity, the same sway to his hips, apparently evident in his private study as on stage, and Jongin can’t help but follow the movement with his eyes. He walks further into the room, obeying Shixun’s command of closing the door. “Ah, here it is,” The dancer turns around, leaning on the edge of the table, Jongin’s tie held in his hand.

Jongin moves closer, reaching out to grab the material, but Shixun moves his hand away at the last second. “Say,” The boy starts, “You said it was your first time here, right? What did you think of my performance?” He asks.

The CEO looks into the other’s eyes, feeling that same pull as before, “It was... really nice. You’re very talented.”

Shixun laughs, and Jongin _really_ likes the sound of it, “Thanks. So,” His voice goes low, “Since you’re already here, how about I perform again, privately and _just for you_?” His eyes flick over to look at the pole in his room.

Jongin swallows the lump in his throat, “Doesn’t that cost a lot more?”

The boy hums, “Hmm, technically privates dances do, but seeing as _I_ invited you, and because this is my dressing room and not a VIP room, I’ll let you slide.” He smiles. “Besides, you look like you need to unwind. It’ll be good for you to let loose for a bit.”

“I heard you’ve never invited anyone to meet you in private before. So why did I make the cut?” Jongin asks, can’t help but be curious about the answer.

“Well,” Shixun’s eyes glint, “I don’t know if you know this, but you’re really fucking hot.” He replies, laughing at Jongin’s surprised look, “I mean, you saw the other guys in the crowd. Not exactly much there to get the heart racing. A guy like you walks in, of course I’m gonna notice.”

Jongin preens a little at the compliment. “You’re pretty hot yourself,” He mutters.

“Yeah? You really think so?” Shixun smirks, leaning in just a tad closer.

Jongin nods, “Definitely.” He answers easily.

There’s a shift in the atmosphere as they hold each other’s gazes, the air becoming charged with an electric current. The dancer wets his lips lightly, “What’s your name?”

“Jongin.”

“Jongin,” The boy repeats, a smile on his lips, “I like it. My name’s Sehun.”

The CEO blinks in confusion, “I thought your name was-”

“Wu Shixun? Nah, that’s just my stage name. I like to keep a bit of my privacy intact, hence why I wear a mask on stage.” Shixun- no, _Sehun_ , explains.

“Sehun, eh?” Jongin grins, “Honestly, I like Sehun a heck of a lot better.”

Sehun returns the gesture, and smiles back, “You better keep my real name a secret between us.”

“Of course. My lips are sealed.” Jongin makes a zipping motion over his mouth, causing the dancer to giggle.

“You’re cute. So, about that private show?”

-

Jongin finds himself seated on the plush couch, the lights dimmed and Beyoncé’s ‘ _Partition_ ’ playing from the speakers around the room. Sehun’s twirling around the pole, showcasing his flexibility and core strength, his robe long since discarded, leaving him in the same booty shorts he was wearing on stage.

Sehun wraps himself around the pole, his arms stretched above him, gripping the metal to hold his body up. His right leg is hooked around the pole while the left one extends downward. Sehun slowly lets his body slide down until his feet touch the ground, never breaking eye contact with Jongin. The platinum-haired boy licks his lips and inwardly smiles as he sees the other’s gaze darken.

He grabs high up onto the pole and lifts himself up, arching his back as he whirls around. He bends a leg and extends his other one behind him, tilting his head back to send a heated gaze to the man on the couch. He straddles the pole and locks his ankles. One arm is stretched over his head, the fingers grabbing onto his silver locks and tugging, making his eyes flutter. There is the smallest of movement as Sehun slightly bucks his hips, grinding against the metal as he hangs there.

Jongin bites his bottom lip. It’s stupid, but he finds himself wishing he could trade places with that pole. To have Sehun’s limbs wrapped around his body, to feel that cock thrusting against his own. He can feel his pants becoming tight again.

Sehun releases his hands, practically bending in half as his legs hug the pole, and drops his head back. Jongin watches as Sehun moves on the pole; riding it, arching, twisting in ways Jongin didn’t know the human body could bend into. No matter what Sehun does, his eyes never left Jongin’s. They were locked there, deep and dark, playful and teasing. Jongin’s not sure what his own face looked like as he watches the dancer move so sensually, but he can only assume that he looked like an animal watching his prey.

Sehun slides down and turns around, facing Jongin as he reaches a hand back above his head to grip the metal, legs spreading and knees bending as he drops into a squat. He rises up and down, rubbing the pole into the cleft of his ass as he leans his head against the pole, exposing his long, lean neck.

Releasing the pole, Sehun struts over to Jongin, hips swaying to the rhythm of the song. He steps in close enough to rest a knee in the gap between Jongin’s spread legs. The CEO stares at the other’s shapely thigh, his desire barely hidden. Sehun smiles at this before bending down in front of Jongin, his hands on the other’s thighs, trailing closer to his crotch, feeling the muscles tense under his palms. Spinning around, Sehun places his hands on Jongin’s legs, lowering himself onto Jongin’s lap. He rolls his hips, ass rubbing into the growing bulge in Jongin’s pants.

The song changes into one with a faster tempo, and Sehun matches the thumps of the bass with his hips, grinding harder and quicker. He looks over his shoulder to smirk at the other, before he leans his body against the CEO’s. Sehun can feel Jongin’s warm breath against his neck; the exhales in time with his own pants.

A low moan leaves Sehun’s parted lips as Jongin cants his hips up, thrusting his cock against Sehun’s ass, and Sehun reaches up to grab ahold of his silver locks. It’s the third time he’s done this, Jongin notes; once on stage, once on the pole, and just now. Maybe it’s one of the dancer’s kinks. Maybe Sehun likes to have his hair pulled as he’s getting pounded into, likes having his locks tugged on as his mouth is fucked. The thought sends a thrill to Jongin’s cock, and he groans.

“Can I touch you?” Jongin whispers into the boy’s ear, voice low and filled with so much want.

Sehun mewls, “ _Please_.” He gasps as Jongin’s warm hands immediately land on his waist, squeezing his sides. Jongin’s hot mouth attaches to his neck, and Sehun whimpers, tilting his head against the other’s shoulder to feel more of those open-mouthed kisses.

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Jongin mutters, lips brushing against the dancer’s ear. He lifts his hips up into Sehun’s continuous grinding, and Sehun angles his head to meet the CEO’s lips. They both moan as their mouths meet, lips sliding and tongues twirling. Sehun gasps into the kiss as one of Jongin’s hands wanders down to grope at his inner thigh, kneading at the skin. The platinum-haired boy spreads his legs wider as their kiss gets sloppier, needier.

Sehun breaks the kiss, breath ragged and lips swollen. Jongin’s free hand reaches up to pinch at Sehun’s nipple, causing him to cry out, cheeks flushing and eyes fluttering shut. Jongin smirks. It looks like Sehun really _was_ sensitive there. He continues to rub and tweak until the nub pebbles up, and Sehun’s left gasping on his lap.

Sehun’s suddenly grabbing Jongin’s hand, lowering it to his crotch and pleading, “Touch me, Jongin.”

“Are you sure?” Jongin asks. He’s never had a private session before, but he’s pretty sure they’re not supposed to go like this.

The other nods, “I’m sure. _Please_. I want to feel your hand on me.” It’s all Jongin needs to hear for him to reach into Sehun’s shorts to tug the boy’s cock out, thumb rubbing at the red tip, smearing the precome there. Sehun keens high in his throat, having to reach a hand to grip Jongin’s forearm for balance.

“Is this okay?” The CEO asks and Sehun nods again.

“More than okay,” Sehun mumbles. Jongin licks a stripe over his palm, and encircles his fingers around Sehun’s cock, starting a slow stroke up and down his length, occasionally twisting his hand. Sehun’s hips cant up, fucking himself into the other’s hand, “ _Mmmm_. Faster, Jongin.” He breathes out.

Jongin obeys and tightens his grip, his pace quickening as he revels in the heavy pants coming from Sehun’s mouth. He jerks Sehun off fast, wrist flicking and fingers pressing into the slit.

“Are you close?” Jongin asks him, nipping at his earlobe and placing kisses on his cheek.

“ _Yes_ ,” Sehun exhales, hips jerking and movements becoming erratic. Jongin continues rubbing his cock, and reaches his other hand towards Sehun’s chest again. It just takes one flick to Sehun’s nipple for the boy to arch his back with a cry, come spurting over Jongin’s hand. Jongin milks him of every last drop, until Sehun’s quivering from oversensitivity and grabbing his hand to stop his motions.

Jongin was just about to ask for some tissues to clean his hand with, but the words die in his throat when Sehun opens his mouth and starts licking up his own come. The dancer then shoves three of Jongin’s fingers into his hot mouth, tongue swirling in between the digits, sucking on them, and making Jongin groan at the sight.

“Fuck, you’re driving me crazy,” The CEO grunts, his own dick still hard and straining against his slacks.

Sehun releases his fingers with a pop and looks over at Jongin with a smile, “I really wanna suck you off. Can I?” He asks, so casually, and Jongin’s cock twitches in interest.

“Shit, Sehun. Yes, _yes_ , please,” Jongin babbles, and Sehun giggles at how far gone the other’s become. He gets up from Jongin’s lap and settles himself in between the boy’s legs. He works Jongin’s slacks open and pushes his shirt out of the way, face lowering to rub his cheek against the front of Jongin’s boxers, and it’s fucking shameless.

Sehun works his hand inside. The first initial touch to his cock has Jongin reaching a hand to yank at the boy’s platinum locks, and _that_ makes Sehun release a breathy noise, the sound unbelievably hot to Jongin. His suspicions now confirmed, Jongin smirks and tugs again, Sehun scrambling at the waistband of his boxers in response, pulling his cock out and just _shoving_ his mouth down, and Jongin can _feel_ him choking on it as he moans deeply.

It’s sloppy, and wet; the hot, tight clutch of Sehun’s throat swallowing around the tip of his cock making Jongin feel like he’s in heaven. And Sehun, Sehun is making _noises_ , needy little whines as he presses his fingers into Jongin’s thighs and takes the length in further down his throat. Jongin can’t do much more than to let his head tip back, mouth hanging open and eyes clenching shut as Sehun begins bobbing his head, his tongue pressing against the underside of his cock.

Slowly down his pace, Sehun pulls back to lick at the head, dipping his tongue into the slit, before moving back completely. Jongin opens his eyes to look down at the other, breath hitching at how red the other’s lips had become. “I want you to fuck my mouth,” Sehun says, and Jongin’s eyes widen. “Please, Jongin. I can take it.” He presses, and who is Jongin to deny him?

The CEO shifts his position on the couch, sitting with his feet tucked under him and his knees spread, and Sehun shuffles closer. He grips Sehun’s hair again and uses his other hand to guide his cock into the dancer’s awaiting mouth, slowly jerking his hips forward. Sehun whines through his nose, hand wrapping around Jongin’s thigh and he looks up from underneath his eyelashes at the boy, silently urging him to pick up the pace.

Sehun relaxes his throat, and breathes deeply through his nose as Jongin lets his hips fuck forward without inhibition. He moans around the cock in his mouth, causing Jongin to curse under his breath at the vibrations it sends up his cock. Jongin looks down, groaning at the sight that beholds him; Sehun’s lips stretched prettily around his length, his eyes hooded and cheeks sucked in like he’s savoring it. It makes Jongin thrust in harder, using the hand in Sehun’s hair as leverage to fuck into his mouth.

“Sehun, _Sehun_ ,” Jongin chants, mind lost to ecstasy as he shoves himself further into Sehun’s mouth. The latter’s eyelashes flutter to blink away the tears glistening in his eyes, throat working around Jongin and humming contently at the expression of pleasure on the other’s face. Drool and precome drip down the corners of Sehun’s lips, and he probably looks absolutely wrecked but Sehun _loves_ it, _wants_ Jongin to use his mouth for his own gratification.

Jongin pants, feeling the hot coil in the pit of his stomach tighten, “I’m gonna come.” He makes to move away, but Sehun grabs his hips, holding him in place. “Sehun...” He starts, but the dancer suddenly does _something_ wonderful with his tongue on the underside of his cock, and Jongin’s doubling over, a low groan escaping his mouth and fingers pulling at Sehun’s locks as he comes in thick, hot ropes down Sehun’s throat. Sehun tries desperately to swallow everything, some dribbling down his chin and making his swollen lips shine. Sehun pulls back and uses his thumb to collect some of Jongin’s come, swiping his tongue over it.

“Jesus,” Jongin shivers at the sight, chest heaving and heart racing.

It takes a long time for both of them to catch their breaths, and Sehun eventually lifts himself to his feet, pulling back on his shorts. He walks over to his vanity and grabs tissues to wipe the remaining residue on his mouth.

Jongin gets up from the couch and tries his best to rearrange his clothes, feeling a bit anxious at the quiet that falls over them. He’s not sure what happens now. Does he stay? Does Sehun go back to work as though nothing happened? He’s too busy thinking about it to notice Sehun walking back towards him.

“Here, let’s exchange numbers,” The boy says, holding his phone out, “In case you ever want another private show.” He smiles.

Jongin nods, and reaches to pull his own out of his pocket, exchanging devices with the other. They give each other their phones back when they’re done, and Jongin doesn’t know what to say next, but he’s saved by his phone going off, the screen lighting up with a text.

“It’s Jongdae.” He mumbles, “He’s wondering where I went.”

Sehun hums. “Go. You shouldn’t keep him waiting.” He walks Jongin towards the door, holding it open as the CEO steps into the hallway. He’s just about to bid the other good night when Jongin spins around, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his lips. Sehun blinks, cheeks feeling warm as he tilts his head and returns the kiss. They separate, matching grins on their faces.

“Have a good night, Jongin.” Sehun says.

“Mmm, you too, Sehun.” Jongin waves and walks back towards the lounge. Sehun watches until he disappears around a corner, struggling to stop the wide smile threatening to break on his face, but ultimately fails.

It’s not until Jongin’s back in his own apartment that he realizes he never got his tie back.

-

Jongin glances over at the clock. It’s half past one in the morning. He looks back down at his laptop screen, the numbers on the spreadsheet looking foreign to his tired eyes. He sighs; no use trying to work on this when he can’t focus. He leans back in his chair and rubs at his temples.

It’s been a hellish week at work. The company’s firewall failed to stop a pretty nasty virus that attacked their servers, and a lot of essential files got corrupted. They were able to recover all of it, except the proposal for Oh Enterprises, which was wiped completely. So Jongin’s been working nonstop trying to redo it before the deadline next week. He’s almost done, but he’s starting to feel the burnout settle in his body.

He pushes away from his desk and walks over to his bed. If he goes to sleep now, he might actually be able to get more sleep than he has been getting in a while. He’s only managed to lay his head on his pillow when he hears it; the low thudding of bass from above him, the sound of muffled singing from a track.

Jongin groans into his pillow. Really? On a Tuesday night?

He considers submitting another complaint, but he knows it’ll just fall through like always. Whoever lives above him definitely must be a prominent figure. He sighs and grabs his phone from his bedside table. Might as well go through some emails.

Jongin’s just finished answering an email to Jongdae, when he finds his thoughts wondering back to that night at **Cloud 9**. He pulls up Sehun’s contact information. He hasn’t messaged the other as of yet. The hours tend to fly by without him noticing as he works, and suddenly it’s now a week later, and he still hasn’t done anything with the number.

But now that his obnoxious neighbor has decided to blast their music, and there’s no way he’ll be able to sleep through it, he finds himself with a few hours of free time. His finger hovers over the call button. What if Sehun was working tonight? Heck, would he even still be interested? Jongin spends a long time contemplating, so long that the song upstairs has changed, something faster in tempo and much more difficult to ignore. It spurs him to do something to distract himself from the noise, and he thinks, _what the heck_ , and presses the call button.

The phone rings.

And rings.

And rings.

And then there’s silence.

No answer.

Jongin huffs and tosses his phone onto the bed. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up, and that annoying thumping is still going, making his head hurt and inevitably pushing him over the edge. He quickly gets to his feet and storms out of his apartment; he’s gonna see that this shit ends once and for all.

Not even three minutes later, and Jongin finds himself on the 15th floor. He’s only been up there one other time, back when he was first looking for an apartment, and he was shown around the place. It still shocks him how gigantic the penthouse is. He composes himself quickly enough, though, and he marches up to the front door. He presses the doorbell. The music seeping through is louder now, and Jongin wonders for a second if the occupant will even hear the bell, but he didn’t come up all this way for nothing; he’d get the other to quiet down, no matter what.

As expected there is no answer, so he starts banging on the door with his fist, increasing the frequency until he finally gets a response.

The resident is looking down at their phone as the door swings open, so they’re a few seconds behind Jongin when it registers in his brain just _who_ this person is.

Jongin gapes.

“Sehun?”

The other looks up from his phone at the mention of his name, and he blinks in surprise at the sight of Jongin. He’s wearing grey sweatpants and a loose black t-shirt, but he still looks so fucking gorgeous to Jongin.

Sehun’s face breaks into a stupidly wide grin. “A phone call _and_ a visit. Well, damn, if it isn’t my lucky night. How’d you find me?”

“I live on the floor below this one. What are you doing here?” Jongin asks.

“You live here, too? I can’t believe I’ve never seen you around the building before.”

Jongin’s eyes widen, “Wait, you’re saying this is _your_ penthouse? Jeez, how much money do you make at that club?”

Sehun shakes his head with a laugh, “Fuck no. That’s just for fun.”

The CEO raises an eyebrow. Now that he thinks about it, he never once saw Sehun reach to pick up any of the money that was thrown at him on stage.

Sehun laughs harder at Jongin’s perplexed face, “I just dance there every now and then whenever I’m bored. I guess you could call it a hobby? A close friend owns the place and he’s cool with it. Especially since I donate all the money that I get to him.”

Jongin tilts his head, “So if you didn’t buy this place from dancing, then how did you afford it? What exactly _do_ you do?”

“I don’t do much,” Sehun shrugs again, “I take classes at the university three times a week for film editing, and the rest of the time I’m free. Which is why I get bored easily and go to the club to have some fun. As for who bought the place; it was my dad. He’s the CEO of Oh Incorporation, so he’s pretty loaded.”

All of a sudden it feels like Jongin’s entire body has turned into ice, his stomach plummeting. Sehun’s eyes narrow, as if trying to gauge Jongin’s sudden change in expression.

“Did you say Oh Incorporation?”

Sehun nods cautiously. “Uh, yes?”

It fucking makes sense. It’s common knowledge that the CEO of Oh Incorporation has two sons; the eldest being the next in line to take over the company one day, and the younger, not at all interested in running a corporation, was rumored to have picked up something of a free lifestyle that no one dares to discuss. And here Jongin was, looking right at him.

“Is that why you wear a mask and use a stage name? Because you’re the son of a famous CEO?”

“Yeah... My dad wasn’t exactly fond of my _extracurricular_ activities. And frankly, he was sick of me coming home at odd hours from the club, which is why he got me this penthouse in the first place, to get me out of his hair. The only condition was that I kept my identity as hidden as possible so I wouldn’t embarrass the Oh name. That’s also why I’ve never invited anyone to meet me in private before you. Couldn’t risk having someone recognize me if they saw me up close.” He explains, seeing Jongin becoming more and more unnerved, and he frowns, “Jongin, is something wrong? You don’t look too good...”

“Sehun,” Jongin sighs, “I’ve been working my ass off the last week to finish up a proposal for Oh Inc. I’ve been trying to convince the CEO... _fuck_ , your _father_ , to agree on letting his models wear my ‘ **Diamond** ’ collection at Seoul Fashion Week.”

Sehun looks taken aback, “Your ‘ **Diamond** ’ collection? I thought that was created by some guy named Kai?”

Jongin rubs his neck, “I _am_ Kai. It’s an alias I use when I’m designing clothing, while Kim Jongin is the CEO of EXODUS Corporation.”

“Hang on, let me get this straight. So, not only are you a designer, but you oversee the whole clothing company, too?” Sehun asks, and Jongin nods. ”No wonder you looked so tense at the club, you certainly have a lot on your shoulders.” The platinum haired boy breathes out, before he bursts out into loud laughter. “This is such a fucking weird coincidence.”

A grin tugs at Jongin’s lips, the surreal-ness of the situation hitting home, “It really is.”

“Best not mention to my old man that you touched his son’s dick in a strip club in that proposal of yours.” The other jokes.

The CEO chuckles, “Definitely wasn’t planning on it.”

There’s a moment of silence that passes between them, as they just look at each other with smiles on their faces.

Sehun moves first, shifting from the doorway and moving closer to Jongin. He hooks a thumb in the waistband of the designer’s slacks, tugging the other forward.

“So,” He starts, voice breathy, body pressing against Jongin’s, “You wanna come in? I don’t know if you recall, but you sorta never got your tie back. I have it in my room.” He trails his fingers up the other’s chest, ”I know a way or two you can use it other than just wearing it. Like maybe using it to tie my wrists together so I can’t touch myself as you fuck me into the mattress.”

Jongin feels a spark of heat in the pit of his stomach at the dirty image Sehun paints with his words, the suggestive look in the dancer’s eyes. Fucking the son of the CEO he’s trying to get on the good side of probably isn’t the smartest or most sensible decision to make, but it sure as hell seemed like a fun one.

Jongin smirks, “Where’s your room?”

Sehun grins, and immediately tugs Jongin inside.

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda left the ending open in case i decide to do a continuation later, so if y’all would be interested in more please let me know!! 
> 
> -
> 
> contact me!
> 
> twitter - [@sekai_tbh](https://mobile.twitter.com/sekai_tbh?lang=en)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/sekai_tbh)


End file.
